


We've been waiting for you.

by Alina123



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina123/pseuds/Alina123





	We've been waiting for you.

'It's positive' Noah says to you.

'What!?' You squeal, 'for real?' 

'For real, Summer we're having a baby'

'Oh my god, I can't believe it' you say, trembling. 

You literally jump on Noah wrapping your arms around him, you smash your lips into his, pulling away.

'It's really happening?' A hint of disbelief in your tone.

'It is babe, your going to be a mummy' He says soothingly. 

'And your going to be the most amazing daddy' your smiles beaming. 

You and Noah had been together for two amazing years now. Within four months of leaving the villa you were living together and it had been bliss, you were so happy together that the decision to start a family had been very easy, although you and Noah weren't engaged let alone married yet, it didn't bother you, doing things in that order didn't phase you. You loved the thought of your child being at your wedding with you. 

He fit in with your family so well everyone loved him, it was the same with his. You felt like you had been a part of his family your whole life. His mum and dad equally loved you, you felt at ease and comfortable around them, his brother and sister where amazing, you loved spending time with them. You'd often sit with them while his sister painted his nails, she loved doing that. Noah still worked at the library, still reading to the children weekly, he loved it. Recalling the first time he invited you to sit in, you watched him in awe that day as you sat at the back of the room. He was so enthusiastic, getting into character, different voices and expressions. Making sure to ask the children if they had any questions and answering them. He was amazing with them, this baby was going to be the luckiest baby to have a amazing daddy like Noah.

You decided to keep your pregnancy a secret until you had your twelve week ultrasound. Soon two weeks had past and the morning sickness had kicked in. Noah would often sit with you while you had you head down the toilet, sometimes you'd be there hours, he would hold your hair back, rub your back and bring you water or anything you needed. You apologised countless times but he would always reassure you that you had nothing to apologise for, you where doing one of the most amazing things in the world and giving him a much loved baby.

It was finally the day of your twelve week ultrasound, excitement and nerves consumed you. I'm going to see my baby for the first time you thought to yourself, but what if somethings wrong, a wave of fear swept over you. You had no reason to think anything was wrong but it was something you often thought about. 

'Summer it's going to be fine' Noah reassures you. 

As if he could read your mind. 

'I know, I'm just so excited and I want everything to be ok' 

'It will be' He says smiling. 

'I'm going to be worrying for the rest of my life aren't I?' 

'You are babe, that's why I know you'll be the greatest mummy' he smiles. 

He pulls you into a hug. Noah was always so reassuring, he had so much confidence in you, he always lifted you up when you felt down. Sure you had your arguments here and there, but who didn't. Plus it was always fun making up. 

Once you arrived and checked in at the hospital, you and Noah sat in the waiting room, your leg bouncing, the nerves were really getting to you, Noah notices and takes hold of your hand. No sooner your name is called. Laying on the bed, you lift up your top, the doctor warns you about the cold jelly shes about to apply to your stomach, she then presses the wand to your stomach. Noah reaches for your hand giving it a squeeze. The doctor has the screen turned away from you, at first, but then she turns the screen towards you, 

'And here's your baby' she announces.

Tears immediately pool in your eyes, you cant believe that you are seeing yours and Noah's baby on the screen. So small, and delicate. You glance over at Noah, tears stream down his face, accompanied by a big smile. 

'Babe i cant believe we are seeing this' he says through sniffles. 

The doctor takes the measurements she needs and checks everything is ok before printing several pictures for you. You both leave the hospital feeling like your floating on air. Later that night you sit and discuss how to announce your pregnancy, your birthday is in four weeks you decide that you should plan a big birthday meal out and announce it then and invite close family, friends and some of the islanders you stayed in touch with. 

How do you feel about finding out the gender babe?' you ask.

'I've actually been thinking about it a lot, i think i would rather a surprise at birth, what about you?'

'Actually i really like the idea of a surprise and you getting to tell me' 

'I love that idea babe, it sounds perfect, its going to be so magical' he replies. You can hear the joy in his voice. 

Four weeks have passed, its the evening of your birthday, Yesterday was your sixteen week check up with the midwife, you heard the heartbeat, you were both ecstatic, you couldn't wait to share your news. Your bump was beginning to grow, every night before bed Noah would give your growing bump a kiss and say goodnight to the baby, possibly the most adorable thing you had ever seen.

Arriving at the restaurant first, your guests start to arrive, once you had greeted everyone you decided to wait until everyone had ordered first and everyone's drinks had arrived, you knew someone would want to toast the news. Finally everything was in place, you honestly couldn't wait you thought you might burst with excitement. Standing up, Noah wraps his arm around you, and you do the same. 

'First of all i would like to wish my amazing girlfriend a big happy birthday, i hope you have had the best birthday ever because you deserve it' before a chorus of happy birthday emit from your guests. 

'Thank you everyone, and thank your for coming, while its my birthday, we also gathered everyone here because we have some big news to announce' 

Everyone is staring in anticipation.

'We're having a baby!' Both you and Noah announce enthusiastically. 

Suddenly everyone erupts in cheers, there are tears from your mum, Noah's mum, and both your sisters. They all start standing up when Noah speaks up.

'Actually if i could have one more moment please, i have something to say'

Everyone slowly starts to sit down again.

Taking your hand and meeting your eyes.

'Summer, these past two years with you have been perfect, I have never felt this way about a person before, your literally the sunlight to my life, I've never met anyone as kind, funny, loving and supportive as you. Not only are you my soulmate you are the mother to my child, your giving me the most precious gift in the world and i'll be forever grateful for that. I couldn't think of a better person to share my life with' Your eyes are starting to fill. 

He then drops to his knee, you gasp, you had no idea this was coming, suddenly you feel butterflies fluttering in your stomach. If you were going to marry anyone it was going to be Noah.

'Summer, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?'

Without a second of hesitation you reply.

'Yes of course i will' The tears start flowing.

He slips the ring on your finger and stands up, he picks you up and kisses you passionately.

The whole room bursts into a series of cheers and congratulations.

Noah sets you down and you cup his face in your hands.

'I love you' 

'I love you more'

Suddenly your embraced in a series of hugs, All the women are crying.

'My beautiful girl, your going to make the most amazing mum, i cant wait to be a grandma' your mum says cuddling you. 

Your dad, congratulates you both, as does your sister, tears streaming down here face in disbelief that shes going to be a auntie. Noah's parents and siblings couldn't be happier for you both.

'Oh em gee, summer your going to be the best mum, oh i hope you'll hit me up when its time to decorate the nursery, i already have so many ideas' Chelsea beams.

'Congratulations babe, I know we had that little fall out back in the villa when you and Noah got together, but i'm really happy for you and glad we made up' Lottie says.

'Congratulations guys, who knew you had it in you mate' Gary jokes.

'Summer' Hannah squeals 'congratulations babe, you got your fairy-tale, just like i said you would' Hannah might have came back to the villa with a new look but she was still sweet and optimistic . 

'Congratulations, uncle Bobby here at your babysitting service' Bobby chimes, you know hes not joking either he adores children.

'Congratulations guys' Jo and Ibrahim both chime in sync. 

'Congratulations both of you' Marisol says with a big hug. 

'Congratulations, Your both going to be amazing, i'm glad everything worked out for you' Priya hugs you tightly.

Over dinner everyone chattered excitedly, discussing your plans and catching up with everyone. By the end of the evening your exhausted, after saying your goodbyes to everyone you both head home.

Finally your head hits the pillow, snuggled into Noah, his hand cradling your stomach, you fall asleep. 

Five weeks later, your twenty one weeks pregnant now, you and Noah are laying in bed, Noah is reading a story to your bump named guess how much i love you, hes adorable, you lay back resting your eyes when you feel something, at first your not sure what it is but you look down at your stomach and see it roll, you quickly grab Noah's hand.

'Can you feel that' but the movements stop.

'I felt the baby kick' Your blown away, Noah looks disappointed that he didn't feel it.

'Keep reading babe' you say in the hopes the baby will move again so Noah can feel it.

'I love you to the moon and back' Noah read, just as he read those words, you felt a kick.

You look over to Noah to read his reaction, praying he felt it. He did, his smile was beaming.

'You felt it?' you check with him.

'I did, that's amazing, it felt so strong'

'See they just loved hearing your voice' you say proudly.

'I just cant wait to meet our baby'

'Me too babe, i cant wait to see you meet them, its going to be the greatest moment'

'One of many' he replies.

'Of course' you reply. Cuddling into him, your eyes getting heavy. 

'I love you, summer'

'I love you more Noah'

'Not possible' he replies.

Leaning down to place a kiss on your bump.

'Goodnight baby, we're almost 1 more day closer to meeting you' 

Soon you are fast asleep, your dreams filled of what joy was about to come.

The next few months are spent preparing for the baby, you took up Chelsea's offer to plan the nursery, it was perfect. You and Noah spent your weekends shopping for baby clothes and furniture, Noah agreed on everything you chose, you weren't sure if it was because he liked everything or if he enjoyed how much you had fallen in love with everything. Everyday you fell in love with him a little more. Every evening your routine was to lie in bed while Noah read bump different books. Time was passing by so quickly, before you knew it your due date was approaching. 

Thirty nine weeks...

'I'm getting nervous babe, it could literally be any day now' you say anxiously. 

'Your going to be fine babe, no matter what happens during labour, you'll be amazing and it will be so worth it.'

'I know, its just a little scary not knowing whats going to happen.'

'Whatever happens i'll be there every step of the way holding your hand, i get the feeling you may cause me some pain' he laughs

'If i squeeze your hand too tight, it wont be a fraction of the pain i'm feeling' you joke.

'Either way i'm glad i get to experience this with you, i couldn't think of anyone i'd want to be sharing this experience with' he says proudly.

'And i wouldn't want to take this journey with anyone else but you, i couldn't think of a single person that would be a better partner or dad than you' you say, cuddling close into him.

'Now lets read our baby's story before we get some sleep' you say sleepily. 

Noah finishes the the story, he leans down close to your bump'

'Hey baby, I hope your getting ready to make your grand entrance, me and mummy are so excited to meet you, i cant wait to kiss your little feet, and hold your little hands, we are ready whenever you are, i love you so much, sweet dreams'.

You lie there choking back the tears.

'How did i get so lucky?'

'How did you get so lucky? Summer i'm the lucky one, i thank my lucky stars everyday that you walked in that villa. I could never imagine after everything we went through in there that we would be here today.'

'Your very lucky that i fell in love with you then aren't you' you joke.

'Very lucky' he chimes.

'Lets get some sleep, I love you'

'I love you, Noah'

You find yourself suddenly jolted awake, you hear a popping sound and feel a gush, panicked you shake Noah awake before jumping out of bed.

'Noah, wake up'

He groans and rolls over.

'Whats going on he asks'

With that there's another gush.

'My waters have broken'

Noah bolts up.

'What? are you in any pain? he calls after you as you waddle to the bathroom, desperate not to make a mess.

'No none at all' you call back.

After you clean up, you go sit on your birthing ball. Within a hour your contractions start. Coming at every five minutes, you continue to bounce on your ball, Noah checks your bags several times over, checks every few minutes in case you need anything and informs your families. 

Two hours later, the contractions have picked up and coming closer at every three minutes. The pain ramping up you decide to head to the hospital. Noah collects your bags and leads you to the car. The ride to the hospital was unpleasant, why had no one told you having to sit still made it more painful. Finally you arrive at the hospital. Your lead to your room where you get onto the bed to be checked over. The midwife tells you that your seven cm, you decide to get off the bed, opting to walk when you can, eventually you opt to lean over the bed. Noah holds your hand, while rubbing your back.

'Your doing amazing babe, we're going to meet our baby soon' 

At this point the contractions are coming thick and fast your unable to concentrate. You finally feel the urge to push, you tell the midwife and she insist you get on the bed so she can make sure your fully dilated. You manage to get onto the bed between a contractions and the urge to push. The midwife gives you the green light to push.

With Noah by your side, you grip his hand while the midwife helps guide you telling you when to push.

'That's it babe, your doing perfect, its almost over, your so close'

Just ten more minutes later, you push for the final time. 

'You did it babe'

Exhausted you sink into the bed.

The midwife lifts the baby up and onto your chest.

'Its a girl' Noah announces, the tears streaming down his face.

You take one look at your baby girl, its love at first sight, within seconds you can barely see her for tears.

'Shes perfect, just like you' Noah says. You can feel the love in his tone.

Noah cuts the cord, as you cradle your beautiful girl before you pass her to Noah.

As you look at him holding her for the first time, you think to yourself, this is the definition of happiness. Your heard bursts, your love for Noah multiplies. 

'Hello baby girl, i'm your daddy, we’ve been waiting for you...i'm so happy to meet you. You look just like your mummy, your so beautiful' 

'Do you still like the name we picked for her babe?'

'I do, i think it will suit her perfectly'

'Lilly...Lilly-Mae' perfect you smile.

Noah passed her back so you could have skin to skin contact with Lilly and feed her, she fed like a champ, she was perfect, 10 little fingers and 10 little toes. Shes going to break some hearts when shes older.

Shortly your families came to meet Lilly, they were smitten with her, tears were shed by both of your mums and sisters. You face time with each of your fellow islanders that took quite a while, they all loved her. Noah had some skin to skin with her, he was already so good with her, it came so naturally to him.

The next morning you where discharged from hospital, after packing up your belongings your ready to set off, both of you held the car seat handle as you set off on your new adventure. 

Arriving home, you sit yourself on the sofa snuggling Lilly, Noah joins you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. 

'I cant believe shes finally here' he says.

'I know its crazy, i'd heard about the rush of love you feel for your baby but i didn't realise how strong it would be, i love her so much.'

'Me too babe, shes perfect just like you' he smiles.

'I think shes much more beautiful' 

'Well to me your both the most beautiful girls i have ever seen'

'I love you Noah, thank you for sharing this journey with me, i could never have envisioned it any differently, Lilly is so lucky to have you for her dad, i know no matter what happens you'll always be there' 

'Of course i will, shes my little princess, I've got my queen, and my princess what more do i need'

'Baby number two'? you joke.

'I'm ready whenever you are babe.' He laughs.

'Hmm...lets give it a few months and re-evaluate' 

'What ever you want babe'

You lean on his shoulders, Lilly still fast asleep. You take a moment to savour the moment, this moment right here is everything.

Looking down at Lilly and back at Noah who is gazing at Lilly. 

You think to yourself. 

This is my life, This is my home.


End file.
